


Game Night [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sickfic, but catra is working on it, catra gets ALL THE HUGS, disaster lesbians IN SPACE, learning to be vulnerable is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: “I don’t want to get sick,” Catra says, as if that’s going to help. “I never get sick.”“That is…almost true,” says Adora.-Catra is still learning how to be vulnerable in front of people. It's a process.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Game Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897019) by [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/pseuds/SuperKat). 



> Dear Superkat, thank you for always reading to me when I have migraines, and being there to remind me that I'm worth more than what I can do for other people <3

Podfic Length: 31:41

Song Credit: Ingrid Michaelson, [The Way I Am](https://youtu.be/_kvZpVMY89c)

Art Credit: Noelle Stevenson

Stream on Souncloud

Or download from archive.org (right click and save file) [here](https://archive.org/download/game-night/Game%20Night.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want more of Catra learning to be open and vulnerable, check out Superkat's other fic Restoration Day which is, alas, too long for me to podfic. I'm entirely biased, since she's my wife, but daaaamn, she writes good catradora :D


End file.
